


Guilt

by Abyssia



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: After returning from battling minions of Hypnos in Spain, El Cid finds comfort in the person he missed the most, and now fears the most to lose.(Post El Cid's gaiden)





	Guilt

Training came to a standstill that day. Tsubaki and Rusk finding it hard to concentrate without their master at hand. With nothing else to do, they left the training grounds and made their way to the grand stairs by the Sanctuary gates.   
From still a distance away, They saw Sisyphus and his nephew Regulus, standing above the sanctuary promenade. Sisyphus’ were arms crossed as he looked out over the gates and the mountain road that lead up to the sanctuary.   
While Tsubaki and Rusk still couldn’t see what they were looking at, they got a feeling.  
Rusk swallowed. “Do you think that...maybe?”  
“Sir Sisyphus would definitely be able to sense if El Cid were coming this way.” Tsubaki said, furrowing his brow in concentration as they jogged along the path and stairs that lead to the top of the promenade. They passed a few more pillars, now paralell to the grand steps and Tsubaki stopped in his tracks. Tsubaki’s expression changed, and Rusk himself felt something change in the air. They both met eyes, and without another word both sprinted forward towards the steps and not stopping until they confirmed what they felt.

“Sir El Cid!” They yelled in unison, seeing their master at the base of the steps. El cid wasn’t alone, however, with him was another young man, around their age. The youth had sandy brown hair held back in a bandana. Rather unassuming with a large bag slung over his shoulder. El Cid marched solemnly up the stairs, regarding his students with a nod.   
Rusk ran down ahead, his relief and joy clear on his face. “Welcome back! We’re so glad you made it back safely!” He said, all but tripping over his own words. Tsubaki, however, remained more composed, but was still unable to conceal his joy entirely.

Cid gave a huff "I hope this doesn’t mean that you were doubting that I would make it back alive," he said dryly.

"Of course not!" Tsubaki insisted, Rusk nodding in agreement. “We knew you would succeed!!”

Cid cracked a small smile, letting his cloth box slip from his shoulder to rest on the ground. Sagittarius Sisyphus and Leo Regulus were still a bit further up the stairs, both wearing their gold saint armor. El Cid looked up and saw Sisy's warm smile. They locked eyes for a moment, a feeling of calm welling up in El Cid even though his face did not change. Regulus, however, was jumping down the stairs three at a time, already yelling at the top of his lungs. "El Ciiiiiid!!!!" He yelled, launching himself with his arms open to jump-hug El Cid. Lacaille let out a surprised yelp, jumping away from Cid and almost crashing into Rusk.

"El Cid I missed you!!!! Uncle Sisyphus is so booooooring without you here! I wanna train with you again!" Regulus wrapped all four limbs around the non-plussed Cid, much to Lacaille's further bewilderment.

"Don't worry, this is normal," Tsubaki reassured.

"Are you sure he’s a gold saint?" He asked, Regulus’ demeanor not exactly matching that of either Sisyphus or El Cid.

Tsubaki chuckled. "He is, believe me. He's just as fearsome as anyone here," he said, even as he was rubbing his cheek against Cid’s happily, much more like a kitten than a lion.

"We can train as much as you want later, but first please show some decorum in front of my new student."

"Oh, sorry!...." Regulus dettached himself from Cid and landed back on his feet, honing in on the new kid.

"Hi! Who are you? I'm Regulus!" he said, waving to Lacaille despite them standing hardly a foot apart.

“Uh! I’m Lacaille! I’m the son of the blacksmith!”

"Ooh! That's so cool! So you can make weapons and stuff?"

“Yes,” El Cid interjected. “And starting today, he will also become my new pupil. Please treat him well as your new subordinate.”

Rusk grinned and Tsubaki gave him a courteous nod.

Sisyphus then finally approached, stopping directly in front of El Cid, just a few steps higher.

“Sir Sisyphus!” Rusk and Tsubaki exclaimed, all but snapping to attention at the Sagittarius Saint’s arrival.

“Woah…” Lacaille breathed, taking in the glimmering winged gold armour.

El Cid met Sisyphus’ gaze, his lips twitching slightly. “Sisyphus. Well met.” Cid’s expression didn’t change noticeably, but a keen eye could notice how his shoulders relaxed, and how his whole body seemed almost drawn towards Sisyphus.

“El Cid. I am glad to see that you made it back. Yet another success under your belt.”

El Cid let out a small huff. “I only did what needed to be done.”

“And it seems that you have brought yet another follower back with you,” Sisyphus said, turning to address the young Spaniard.

“This is Lacaille, a blacksmith’s son who helped me on my mission.”

Sisyphus smiled warmly. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Lacaille,”

“Uh—thank you! The pleasure is all mine really! That Sir El Cid agreed to train me is a real honour—”

Sisyphus let out a melodious laugh. “Yes, El Cid must have chosen you for a reason. So I trust that you will prove yourself in time.”

Lacaille’s face went pale, his eyes going wide as his smile froze on his face. “R—right! I promise that I won’t let you down!” Lacaille’s voice cracked, causing Sisyphus and the two other students to all laugh. Lacaille looked around, a bit confused with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

“That’s the spirit. El Cid has chosen well.”

Cid’s arms were crossed, the smallest hint of a smile teasing at the corner of his mouth.

Sisyphus then turned his gaze to rest fully on El Cid. “Why don’t you help Lacaille settle in with his new comrades, and then you can come to me with your full report later.” Cid turned to meet Sisyphus’ gaze, holding it for several moments more.

"I can do it!" Regulus said, all but jumping into the air again.

"There's no need Regulus--"

"Of course there is!" he exclaimed. "You and uncle Sisyphus haven't seen each other for a while, right!? You two should catch up!"

Sisyphus' eyebrow twitched slightly. "What we need to do is debrief after his mission and see what new things we have learned."

"Oh, right!" Regulus nodded. "That sounds like a lot of work, so you two just do that, and I'll take Lacaille and get him settled in!" Regulus grabbed Lacaille by the wrist and was already starting to walk away.

Lacaille looked back at El Cid, a look of mild panic on his face, but Cid only gave him a solemn nod. "Rusk and Tsubaki can take care of you, we start your new training tomorrow at dawn."

"Okay!" Lacaille wailed before the three others had whisked him away completely.

El Cid and Sisyphus now stood alone on the steps, facing each other in silence. "I assume that you will first need to report to the Pope and Athena," Sisy said, his voice slightly strained.

"You are correct."

"Once you are done with that, meet me in my chambers to debrief me."

"Understood."

\---  
After being dragged a fair distance away from the main steps, Lacaille finally jerked his wrist free of Regulus’ grip. “Holy crap your grip is strong!” Lacaille wailed, cradling his wrist while Regulus looked back at him.

“Oops, sorry! I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad.”

“N-no, it’s fine...” Lacaille was already finding that there would be still much to get used to here at the sanctuary. “So...Sir...Sisyphus? Was it?”

“Yeah, that’s my uncle!” Regulus replied.

Tsubaki gave a short sigh. “He’s the Sagittarius saint, and one of sir El Cid’s closest friends.”

“One of?” Regulus replied. “He’s definitely the closest! He’s like my other uncle!”

“So, you’re close with Sir Sisyphus?” Lacaille asked, the four of them slowly leaving the guilded stone fortress and heading towards the residential areas.

“Yeah he’s like my new papa! Since my dad died, Sisyphus has been taking care of me!”

“Oh... I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine!” Regulus said, patting Lacaille on the back just a little too hard. “Nothing to worry about.”

Lacaille laughed nervously, continuing to follow Rusk and Tsubaki.

“They really did seem close...” Lacaille remarked. “I almost thought that I saw El Cid— I mean Sir El Cid, smile.”

Rusk nodded. “Yeah, the only time I ever see Sir El Cid show any emotions is around Sir Sisyphus. Even after all this time, it still surprises me every time!”

Tsubaki chimed in. “So that was a good call Regulus. Sir Sisyphus has been noticeably more dour since El Cid was gone.”

“Yeah!” Regulus replied. “I’m sure everything will be better after they get some alone time together.”

Lacaille glanced back at Regulus. “Do they really spend that much time alone together? Do they usually have special training or something?”

Tsubaki and Rusk both winced, avoiding Lacaille’s gaze and staring forward. “Yeah...I guess you could say that,” Rusk said a little nervously.  
Tsubaki frowned. “What two men do together in their private time is none of our business.”

“I know that, Tsubaki! It’s normal around here but Lacaille might not get it.”

“Might not get what?” Lacaille asked innocently.

Regulus strode forward and leaned in with a big grin on his face. “El Cid and uncle Sisyphus are also lovers! They definitely need some time alone together as soon as possible. Uncle Sisyphus gets grumpy the longer he goes without Cid—”

“Regulus that’s enough,” Tsubaki snapped, giving Regulus a stern look. Regulus laughed, scratching the back of his head.

“So wait...El Cid prefers men!?” Lacaille exclaimed, stopping in his tracks to gape at Regulus. The three of them stopped walking, looking back at Lacaille.

Tsubaki continued to frown. “Like I said, it’s normal around here, and if you aren’t comfortable with that then—”

“No no no—” Lacaille shook his head. “It’s not that it’s just—” Lacaille paused. “When we were in the city...El Cid kept staring at the...loose women there and—” Regulus had cocked his head to the side and was listening curiously. “We saw someone from his past. A beautiful woman and— it really seemed to me that— El Cid really loved her.”

“Hm, perhaps he did,” Tsubaki said. “But that doesn’t change anything.”  
Regulus screwed up his mouth. “I just think he prefers Sisyphus...honestly. I don’t think it matters to El Cid if it’s a man or a woman.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah!” Rusk said. “I know that El Cid had a training partner when he was younger that he doesn’t talk about. I’ve seen him visit her grave a few times...”

“Miné was her name,” Lacaille said, his face clouding over when remembering how heartbroken El Cid had been over her.

“El Cid may seem cold, but as you’ve probably already seen, he has a lot of love in his heart for the people close to him,” Rusk said with a warm smile.

Lacaille nodded, forcing the sad memories away and facing forward again. “I know that El Cid is caring, that’s why I want to follow him. I want to support him however I can.”

Tsubaki and Rusk both laughed and smiled. “In that case, you won’t have any trouble fitting in around here.” Tsubaki said.

“Yeah, all El Cid’s students feel the same way.”

Lacaille nodded. “So, where were we...”

“Right, we are almost there,” Tsubaki then began leading them once again.

Regulus skipped out front again, but not before contributing one more thing. “Do you think El Cid will sleep in tomorrow? I bet uncle Sisy will keep him up all night and tire him out.”

“Regulus!” Tsubaki and Rusk scolded in unison. Regulus laughing and running away from them.

It would take some getting used to, but Lacaille already knew that he would find his place here at the Sanctuary.   
\---

Back at the Gold Saint's residence, Cid rapped on the door to Sisyphus’ chambers, being the kind of person to always insist on formality no matter the situation.

“Come in—“ Sisyphus called. Cid opened the door and entered, only taking a few steps inside when he looked up to see that Sisy was standing right in front of him. The warm and gentle look had gone from Sisyphus’ eyes, only the ghost of his loneliness remaining. Sisyphus was dressed only in a beige blouse and crotchless dark teal breeches. The shirt collar was open, exposing him almost to the naval and the breeches were fit just below the knee. He wasn’t wearing anything under the breeches, only the bottom hem of his shirt hung down and covered his groin through the opening. Sisy took a step closer, placing one hand on Cid’s waist and the other on Cid’s left cheek. Sisyphus walked Cid against the nearest wall, tilting his chin and kissing him without so much a word. El Cid let out a small grunt, resting his hands on Sisyphus’ waist as he returned the kiss.

“Cid, I missed you. When I felt your cosmo falter, I feared the worst. To think that you had to face a minion of Hypnos, and I wasn’t there by your side…”

“It was my mission that I alone was sent to complete.”

Sisyphus then pulled away, letting out a long sigh as his face lingered near Cid’s for a few moments longer. Sisyphus’ face then formed back into his warm smile and he began to walk away, back towards the table near the centre of the room.

“So, Cid. I trust that you have much to tell me,” Sisyphus said, bringing a pitcher and two glasses of wine and setting them down on the table.   
“Yes, while this mission was just investigating a possible lead, it instead became far more involved than I had anticipated,” El Cid said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

“Involved? How so?” Sisyphus sat down as well, leaning forward on his hands to listen.

“It turned out that indeed, Hypnos had been deeply involved. He cast a spell upon the inhabitants of the town, and even imbued a man with his own cursed powers.”

Sisyphus swallowed, returning Cid’s serious look. “That is certainly a development. But nothing that you couldn’t handle.”

Cid didn’t respond right away, pausing and looking into the middle distance before continuing. “The town was very crowded due to the reported tournament, and so I couldn’t avoid making myself known.”

“Understandable. That isn’t something entirely out of the ordinary.” Sisyphus had begun fiddling with the collar of his already loose shirt, glancing back up at Cid, his smile now only slightly more suggestive. “Isn’t it hot in here? I can take your coat if you like.”

“Yes, thank you,” Cid said, leaning forward to wrestle off his coat, handing it to Sisyphus when he walked back. El Cid then continued “Shortly after arriving, I encountered Lacaille who was working with some of the swords from his father’s smithy.”

“I’m sure you were able to teach him a thing or two,” Sisy said as he returned to their table. Sisy then grabbed his chair and moved it considerably closer to where Cid sat.

“Certainly, but that wasn’t my goal.”

“Of course.”

“After dealing with some ruffians, Lacaille led me into town and gave me more information about the situation.”

“How very kind of him,” Sisyphus commented.

“He is a very trusting young man, something that frankly concerns me.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t just trust anyone. You are very trustworthy, El Cid.”

“Perhaps,” Cid paused. “But regardless, the boy was attentive. I was observing the crowd, noticing how many thugs and painted women had gathered near the arena.”

“Prostitutes?” Sisyphus said, his shoulders going stiff.

“Yes. I was curious if they were organised or just working on their own, but Lacaille seemed insistent that I not be involved with them.”

“Why were you so interested in the first place?”

“It is possible that they were being exploited or trafficked, so I wanted to make sure.”

“Right, of course,” Sisyphus said, deflating immediately.

Cid gave Sisy a slightly puzzled look. “I wonder why both you and Lacaille are so caught up on those women.“

“It’s no matter, go on, tell me about the arena,” Sisy reached over, pouring himself another glass of wine and putting it to his lips.

“Very well,” he said, clearing his throat. “I decided to participate, obviously. And Lacaille kept insisting that I take a blade with me.”

Sisyphus laughed. “I can just picture the look on his face, I’m sure he was bewildered.”

“Yes, but he understood in time.”

“I’m sure,” Sisyphus continued to grin, his hand resting on the table, starting to inch closer to El Cid.

Cid’s eyes darted down briefly to Sisyphus’ restless hand, placing his own hands on the table in a small act of reciprocation. “The combatants were numerous and brutal, as there was a very tempting prize on the line.”

“And what was that?” Sisy said, taking a large gulp of his drink.

“The Catalonian Princess’ hand in marriage.”

Sisyphus spat out his drink, slammed down his glass and gaped at Cid.

“You competed in order to marry her?”

“Sisyphus don’t be absurd. I was simply doing so to uncover the workings behind the tournament and the bewitchment of many of the contestants.”

“Yes, obviously, of course.” Sisyphus forced himself to calm back down, slouching back in his chair.

“But believe me, that so-called ‘princess’ becomes much more important.”

“Oh, really?” Sisyphus coughed. “Tell me more.”

“I was shocked to learn that she was actually someone that I knew quite well, someone from my past.”

“And you didn’t recognise her at first?”

“No, she wore a mask. And also, she was scarcely 12 years old when she died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.”

“She was also wearing an extremely elaborate and clearly quite expensive Kimono, her hair was ink black and long, in a similar fashion to how Miné did. So perhaps that should have given me some sort of clue.”

“As you said, when you last saw her, she was a child, so one can’t blame you.”

“True. She was far more developed, clearly now a grown woman. But when she revealed her face to me, it was beyond clear,” Cid said, one of his fists clenching. “It was Miné, my once dear friend, and training partner. I had no idea why she was that way, what sort of dark power could have disturbed her slumber; but at that moment, my heart was utterly overwhelmed.”

Sisyphus’ face became one of concern, and he quickly regretted his flashes of jealousy. Sisyphus leaned forward, taking Cid’s clenched fist into his hand. Sisy squeezed Cid’s trembling fingers, wanting desperately to comfort him somehow.

“I’m sorry, that must have been incredibly painful to see.”

Cid grabbed Sisy’s hand and wrapped his fingers around it. “Thank you. It was…troubling, to say the least.”

“You never told me about her…” Sisyphus continued.

“I did. I told you that of my training partners, one died and the other disappeared ”

“Right, I remember now.”

Cid straightened his back, releasing Sisyphus’ hand and leaning back in his chair. “After I had managed to collect myself, I was able to return to the arena, where I was confronted by yet another ghost of my past.”

“Wait, Cid,” Sisy began. “How did Miné die, if I may ask?”

Cid began to tremble again. “Tuberculosis.”

Sisy nodded, clearly seeing that Cid did not want to explain it any further. “I’m so sorry.”

“Anyway,” Cid cleared his throat again shifting in his seat, not looking at Sisyphus directly, “Miné was involved, but this goes even deeper,” Cid paused again. “Felsner, my old friend, he too had been roped in.”

“He’s the one that disappeared, correct?”

“Yes. He was gravely injured in a fire and had to quit his saint training. Needless to say, this was the last place I would expect to see him.”

“Felsner? Were you two close?”

“Yes, I would say so. He was very close to both to both Miné and I.”

“I see…”

“Felsner…he had—” El Cid cut himself off, starting to shake slightly again. Sisyphus got up from his chair and walked over to Cid. Sisyphus put his hands on El Cid’s shoulders and pulled El Cid’s face against his chest. Sisy gently ran his hands through Cid’s hair and let him calm down again. Cid then suddenly grabbed the hem of Sisyphus’ shirt and looked up at Sisy, his eyes red. “Sisyphus. Felsner had made a deal and had received Hypnos’ power. In order to grant his and Miné’s dreams.”

“Gods…” Sisyphus breathed. “It’s what we feared…”

“Yes, even worse.”

Sisyphus didn’t waste a moment and pulled himself into El Cid’s lap. He pulled Cid’s face to rest against his chest, where his shirt collar exposed his bare collarbone.

“Forgive me…”

“There’s no need. It’s okay to feel grief.”

“I imagine you must have felt similar when Asperos was lost. I cannot even begin to imagine the horror you must have felt then.”

“And that’s why it’s okay if you need to grieve.”

Cid’s hands dug into the small of Sisyphus’ back, grabbing a hold of his clothing.

“Felsner had always dreamt of becoming a saint, but he threw that away, just so that Miné and I might live and achieve our dreams,” Cid turned his head to the side, resting his cheek against Sisy’s exposed chest. “The fire that he was injured in…he was maimed while protecting Miné and I. His kindness and bravery ultimately deprived him of his own dream.”

“That’s awful…” Sisy began stroking Cid’s hair again, leaning his chin down to rest on top of Cid’s head.

“And after that, after Felsner left the sanctuary, Miné died and he had no idea,” Cid shuddered involuntarily.

Sisy pressed his face into Cid’s hair and drew his hands down his back, as Cid continued, “Apparently, he found her grave, and overcome with grief, he succumbed to Hypnos’ temptation. He trapped Miné's soul and was using it to find countless victories in battle. With Hypnos’ power, they had trapped that arena in the dream of competing for the Princess’ hand in marriage. But Miné was still dead, now a puppet of Hypnos,” Cid growled.

“But you freed her. That must have been when I sensed you were in danger. You fought, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I fought and defeated Felsner. Miné was freed, and Felsner is now able to live his life as he pleases once again.”

“You did well, Cid.”

“There was nothing that I could have done for Miné in the past, and I couldn’t help Felsner either. But perhaps I have paid that debt at least a little bit.”

“You have Cid. You’ve freed them from Hypnos. That is the best thing that you could offer them.”

Cid lifted his face to look at Sisyphuss, and Sisy pulled his face back. Cid reached a hand to caress Sisy’s cheek. Sisyphus closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“And so it seems that our efforts to combat Hypnos are already reaping dividends.”

“Mhh,” Sisy replied shifting his weight back in Cid’s lap and leaning his face closer to Cid’s. “Yes, that would appear to be the case.”

It was beyond clear that Sisy was done just sitting around, and wanted to rekindle the closeness between them that they had both been yearning for while they had been apart. “Is there anything else you wish to tell me?”

Cid shook his head, pressing his lips against Sisy’s sternum and moving his hands to Sisy’s rear. “I am done with talking for now, and as it seems, so are you.”

Sisyphus let out a shuddering breath, rocking himself forward a little bit and tightening his legs around Cid’s waist. “Yes, you are quite correct.”

Cid had begun running his hands over Sisy’s sensitive chest. Sisyphus tangled his hands in Cid’s hair again and gasped, moaning when Cid put his lips around one of his nipples.

El Cid dragged his mouth slowly across Sisy’s chest, pushing the shirt off his shoulders.

“Gods I missed you so much…El Cid…” Sisy sighed, letting his shirt fall to the ground. Cid ran his hands all over Sisyphus’ chest, causing him to moan again with the caresses. Cid massaged his breasts and pinched his nipples some more, Sisy beginning to rock his hips against Cid’s hard abs. “Cid…please take me.”

“As you wish, Sisyphus.” Cid grabbed under Sisyphus thighs, standing up with Sisyphus still wrapped around him. With their faces closer to level, Sisyphus kissed him again, somehow even more desperately this time. Cid kissed him back but broke away to focus on walking them over to Sisyphus’ bed. Sisy trembled with anticipation, feeling Cid’s muscles tense as they got closer. Sisyphus was ready for Cid to throw him down on the bed and lavish him with the desperation that they both felt so strongly.

But when they reached his bed, Cid turned around suddenly, sitting down and throwing himself back on the bed. Sisy’s arms shot out to brace himself, and he was suspended over El Cid who was looking back up at him. Cid’s expression was utterly heartbreaking. Cid, who was so rarely moved to emotion, he looked to be on the edge of tears. The guilt over Sisy’s jealousy was now threatening to tear him apart. Not only that, but he had been so selfish as to expect Cid to take him in a manly fashion. But Cid was the one who needed comforting. It was the least Sisy could do to make up for how awful he had been acting.

“Sisyphus…” El Cid breathed.

Sisy gave Cid a brief kiss in response and then began taking off Cid’s shirt.

Sisyphus continued to rock slowly, now sitting over Cid’s crotch. He could feel El Cid’s arousal growing as Cid shuddered under his touch.

Sisyphus’s hands traced over Cid’s chest, the fading scars from his last battle under his fingertips. Cid grimaced, rutting up against Sisyphus and letting out a strained moan. Sisyphus got off of Cid, and moved over onto the bed, leading Cid by the hand to join him. Sisy laid down on his side, Cid curling up next to him. Cid held Sisy tightly, almost crushingly, his thick fingers digging into Sisy’s skin.

“I know you were jealous Sisyphus, you can’t hide it from me.”

“Cid, I’m sorry.”

“Despite your incredible kindness, you also fear becoming unneeded. But know, that I will always need to be by your side. Even if by some miracle, Mine and Felsner were returned to me as we once were. You are what keeps me believing in this fight—in this world.”

Sisyphus didn’t respond, his eyes starting to sting. “I’m so…so sorry Cid.”

El Cid grumbled, grabbing Sisyphus’ shoulders and kissing him roughly. “I don’t want to hear you apologise again, not tonight,” he growled against Sisy’s cheek. “Not when I need you the most.”

“Cid…” Sisy breathed, pulling Cid even closer with his legs. “Truth be told, these days, when you are away even for a brief mission, I find myself feeling lost. How pathetic I must be, to be no longer able to stand without your support.”

“It’s not pathetic or weak. You bear such a heavy burden that you cannot hope to stand on your own.”

“But I could before,”

“Perhaps you thought that you could. You had friends before, Rasgard and…Asperos.”

Sisy’s grip tightened on Cid’s back, their hips still moving together ever so slightly, the heat not about to fade between them. “How funny, that just when Asperos decided to abandon me, you appeared in my life.”

Sisy pushed Cid onto his back, unbuttoning the flap on his breeches and undoing the rest of the fasteners. Cid sat up and helped shake them off, but before Sisy could go any further, doing the same for him. With Sisy leaning against him for support, Cid undid Sisyphus’ breeches and pulled them down, digging his fingers into Sisy’s rear to make him let out a loud moan again. Sisy then fell into Cid’s lap, their bare erections making contact and making them both gasp. Sisy wrapped his arms around Cid again, kissing him fervently as he ground against Cid’s arousal. Their breathing became faster and more shallow, pleasure starting to become at least a bit of a relief from their aching hearts. But even then, it was not just the arousal, but their closeness and trust. It wouldn’t be the same with anyone else.

“El Cid…” Sisyphus whimpered, clamping his legs around Cid’s waist.

“Sisyphus…” El Cid began to press his fingers further into Sisy’s rear, between the folds to his puckered entrance. Sisy let out a squeak and bit down on Cid’s neck in anticipation.

“Please,” Sisy gasped, grinding desperately against Cid’s stomach. Cid whet his fingers with his saliva and with Sisy’s dribbling precum. He circled and gently pressed inside Sisyphus, his bubbling moans and gasps making it more than worthwhile for Cid. It was hard enough to see Sisyphus struggle every day to keep up his bright smile and gentle aura, it was even worse to see him drown in guilt. But if Cid could bring Sisyphus to this level of genuine pleasure and ecstasy, then nothing else mattered to him.

Sisy eagerly shoved himself further onto Cid’s fingers, riding him while holding nothing back. Sisyphus all but wailed, indulging himself wholly and completely. There was no room for guilt or sorrow when Cid’s fingers were filling him so deliciously.

Sisyphus rocked himself up and down, driving Cid’s fingers in further as Cid curled them at the ideal angle.

“Ahh…ahh—” Sisyphus had started to lose himself, holding on desperately to El Cid’s shoulders.

Cid let his face rest against Sisy’s soft chest, kissing and sucking on Sisy’s now even more sensitive nipples as he focused on working his fingers.

“Cid— El Cid. I’m close, I’m close!!” Sisy’s face screwed up and he threw his head back, squirting all over Cid’s chest with a loud euphoric wail.

Sisyphus collapsed against Cid’s chest, whining a bit when Cid removed his fingers. Sisy pushed down on Cid’s chest, licking Cid’s chest clean eagerly. Cid left out a few soft moans as Sisyphus nibbled and sucked, eventually helping Sisy to lie down on the bed next to him.

Sisy’s heavy breathing started to slow, his chest covered in sweat. Sisy gazed up at Cid through his shaggy bangs as he slowly came back to his senses.

“Ah…I—” Sisyphus cut himself off at first. “I should have let you cum first I’m—” Cid frowned his gaze as sharp as a blade.

“You don’t have to wait for me,” Sisy said, glancing down at Cid’s erection.

El Cid stared blankly back at Sisyphus, not moving a muscle. Sisyphus’ beauty was usually overwhelming for Cid on a normal basis, but now, with him sweaty and falling from a high, Cid wanted nothing more than to behold that sight until it faded.

“El Cid...” Sisyphus moaned, reaching out to cup El Cid’s cheek. Cid placed a hand over Sisyphus’ and turned his face to kiss his palm. “You want me too...don’t you?”

“Of course I do. There’s nothing that I desire more.”

“More than becoming the perfect blade?” Sisyphus asked coyly.

Cid frowned, not about to take Sisyphus’ bait. “I only desire to become the most perfect version of myself, one that is worthy to be by your side.”

Sisyphus grunted and pulled himself back on top of Cid, rubbing his thighs against Cid’s sopping wet arousal. Cid let out a deep grunt, digging his fingers into Sisy’s back to pull him even closer.

“El Cid...let me make you cum—” Sisyphus purred against Cid’s skin.

El Cid grunted again, starting to thrust his hips up against Sisyphus’ incredibly soft inner thighs.

“Does that feel good? Do you like this?” Sisyphus whispered, reaching up a hand to pry open Cid’s lips so that Sisyphus might hear his moans better.

“Sisyphus!” Cid growled in a low voice, the sound sending shivers throughout Sisyphus’ body.

“El Cid...” Sisyphus pushed El Cid’s legs apart, moving his hips as fast as he could to bring Cid closer to ecstasy.

“Mhhh...” Cid’s arms were fastened around Sisyphus as tight as possible, his legs clamped around Sisy’s hips. El Cid’s breathing quickly became panting and then soft whimpers.

“Sisyphus...Sisyphus!”

“There you go...just like that. My dear El Cid...”

Cid grimaced and let out a gruff cry, finally starting to lose his composure. “Aaahhh—” El Cid then began to quiver, his orgasm building and then releasing between Sisyphus’ thighs.

Sisy gave a pleased purr, giving Cid a few more rubs for good measure before prying their sweat-drenched bodies apart.

Sisyphus allowed El Cid to collect himself, watching as his face became serene for a few brief moments.

“I’m right here, El Cid,” Cid nodded and reached out to grab onto Sisyphus’ hand.

“I’m sorry…” El Cid said, Sisyphus’ eyes going wide. “I am the one who should apologise.”

“What on earth for?” Sisyphus pulled himself closer, embracing Cid against his chest.

“I’m sorry for not telling you, for keeping so much hidden.”

“You’re allowed to have secrets El Cid,”

“No, not between us. I don’t want to have to hide anything from you.”

“El Cid…”

“But above all, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s alright, Cid, you can tell me whatever you need.”

Cid’s hand clenched around Sisyphus’. “I did love Miné, I loved Felsner too. They were my closest friends.”

Sisyphus swallowed, forcing himself to remain composed as he held El Cid tightly.

“I had always admired Miné. While we were young back then, the admiration I felt for her was deep. I think that when she died, a part of me died with her.”

“El Cid…”

“I couldn’t even cry…It was devastating. She was trained to be a warrior. She fought against the stigma of her culture to wield the sword that she so loved and to hone herself and her cosmo as a weapon.”

“She sounds a lot like you.”

“At the time, I was merely perfecting my techniques for my gold saint candidacy. But from Mine, I learnt what it meant to truly live as a blade.” El Cid let out a long sigh. “She did not want me to see her ravaged by illness. Even as she suffered, she maintained her dignity. I can’t imagine how much she must have been suffering. She didn’t even meet a warrior’s end, and instead fell to Consumption.”

Sisyphus rested his head atop El Cid’s head again, continuing to rub his back soothingly.

“Perhaps I felt like I had to live out her dream in her stead. Do what she couldn’t, and perfect my holy sword to the extent of my abilities.”

All of Sisyphus’ jealousy was completely washed out of him, and he clung to Cid to cry and warm him from the chill of his grief. “You are doing her proud. You are doing the right thing by her,” Sisyphus said, his voice beginning to crack. He ran his fingers through Cid’s hair and cupped his cheek.

El Cid sighed into Sisyphus’s embrace, pulling his face into Sisy’s chest. Cid’s hands wandered up and down Sisy’s back, one of his legs hooking over Sisy’s hip to hold him even closer.

“Thank, you, Sisyphus.”

* * *

 

Back in the dorms where the trainees and young saints lived, Lacaille was still finding things that would need some getting used to. The living areas were a line of sparse stone and wooden huts, dotted in, around and sometimes under crumbelling pillars and stone walls. There were many young men who greeted Lacaille in their various ways. Regulus though was still skipping ahead. His greetings met with a ix of reverance and frendlyness.   
“Here, this is where Tsubaki and I stay,” Rusk said, stopping and pointing to their hut. Regulus was still bouncing around, yelling after his friends. “Yatoooo!!! Where have you been?! I’ve missed training with you!” Lacaille could hear a somewhat distressed voice reply to Regulus as he followed Tsubaki and Rusk inside.  
“I’m not sure what you’re used to but,” Rusk stood back and gestured to the stone-floored room littered with a few dusty cots. “On the bright side it never gets cold in the winter, so you don’t have to worry about that.”  
Lacaille laughed nervously.  
Tsubaki walked forward, his arms crossed. “There aren’t any rules against personal decoration or posesstions, if that is inportant to you. But you are responsible for keeping an eye on it. There are also no real rules against stealing other people’s stuff.”  
“What?!”  
Rusk gave an apologetic smile. “We were told that a true saint would never let their guard down and let themselves be taken adcantage of just because they think they are safe.”  
“That is certainly…reasoning.”  
At that moment, Regulus barged back in, pouting heavily. “Yato still won’t train with me. I don’t get it? Did I do something wrong?”  
Lacaille instinctively rubbed his wrist, still a little sore from when regulus had grabbed it. “I’m sure that it was nothing you did, Regulus.”  
“You really think so?”  
“Yeah! Of course,” Lacaille looked around again. He was certainly started to feel the fatigue from his journy with El Cid. It was his only hope that he would be able to sleep and get the rest he needed.  
Lacaille turned back to Regulus. “Anyway. Shouldn’t you be getting back to your own place now, Regulus?” Lacaille said somewhat nervously. Tsubaki and Rusk stiffened again, Regulus scratching the back of his head.  
“Well, I stay with uncle sisyphus, and…” he giggled. “I don’t think I should go back home tonight.”  
Rusk spoke up. “You can stay here with us, regulus!” Tsubaki nodded in agreement. “Yeah, just like normal.”  
“Oh really? Thanks!”  
Lacaille screwed up his mouth. “If you stay with Sir Sisyphus? Why wouldn’t he want you to come back tonight?”  
Regulus replied. “Oh! Well, Sisyphus and El Cid are having their alone time! And last time I walked in on them, Sisyphus got really mad.”  
“Wh-what were they doing?!” Lacaille blurted in morbid curiosity.   
“Well! It was really interesting! Last time they were right in the middle of—” Rusk darted over and shoved his hands over Regulus’ mouth. “You know what? On second thought, how about you go try and talk to Yato. Maybe he will let you stay over with him!”  
Regulus flailed, resisting but still letting himself be dragged out of the hut. Before they were back out the door, Regulus got his mouth free. “Goodnight Lacaille I look forward to training with you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Man. This pairing has got to be one of my top otps of all time. Their bond and trust and love just displayed in the text of the series is completely overwhelming. I am so glad to finally be able to produce fic for them.


End file.
